


wraping paper

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Podfic Welcome, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Fluff of the holiday variety. Gabriel volunteers wrapping presents. Sam is a college student. They flirt.





	

Gabriel smiled up at the kid. Not that he was small or young, just younger than Gabriel. It was mostly that the kid hadn’t cut his hair in too long. He looked like he was probably a college student, using one of his free moments during finals to desperately try to get some shopping done. No wonder he needed the help of the elfs. 

Gabriel took his box and nodded at the rolls of brightly colored paper. “See anything you like?” okay so if a bit of innuendo slipped into his voice who could blame him. The kid was hot and he had dimples.

“Anything,” he let out a long breath and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

Gabriel grabbed the green paper, and if it matched the kid’s hazel eyes well that was just a coincidence. He’d been volunteering for the elfs for four years now. He knew how to wrap a gift like a champ. Green paper with the corners all perfectly folded in, a limited amount of tape so everything would stay closed, but would still be easy to open when the time came. Ribbons, so many ribbons. Gabriel got out his scissors and ran them along the edge so the ribbons would curl properly. 

If he hadn’t been so good at his job he would have had to focus more and might have missed the kid watching him.

“So, good season so far? Get all the shopping done?” It was just small talk, and Gabriel wished he had something, anything more substantial to say. Unfortunately this corner of the mall was being uninspiring at the moment. It was still the middle of the week. The real rush would be in three days. The final saturday before Christmas was always a bit of a nightmare.

The kid shrugged, “I guess, finals and all that, but at least I get to hole up in the library. All these songs would drive me crazy.”

Gabriel laughed, “Yeah, I got used to them a long time ago. Now I just make up new words whenever I get bored. You know a few of the classics are actually really racy if you listen closely enough.”

That managed to get a laugh out of the kid. Gabriel liked that laugh. That laugh definitely counted as his good deed for the day.

Gabriel plucked a to-from tag from his box of them and uncapped his fountain pen. “Name?” this time there was definitely innuendo in his tone.

The kid blushed, “Ah, Dean. It’s to Dean, my brother. From Sam, that’s me. I’m Sam.”

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow, “To Dean, from Sam, got it.” He scrawled the names in a looping cursive. “Well, Sam, have a wonderful holiday season. Let me know if you need anything else wrapped.”

Sam was still blushing as he took the box and walked away.

Gabriel sighed, enjoying the sight of that ass even if he probably wouldn’t see the kid, Sam, ever again. Then he pulled himself back to the present, and pasted on a smile for the young black mother and her two toddlers.

 

Gabriel was nearly done for the day four hours later when Sam stepped up to his table again. The mall was ten minutes from closing and most of the shops were hurrying to help last minute customers. Gabriel was wrapping a stack of several odds and ends for a man who kept checking his watch, so Gabriel just shot Sam a smile.

“Be right there,” he said.

He put the finishing touches on the last bow and handed the stack to the guy. There didn’t seem to be anyone else who wanted something wrapped so Gabriel leaned forwards on his elbows. “Hey, back for more?”

“Well I ah,” Sam was blushing again, it was adorable. He straightened his shoulders and managed to meet Gabriel’s eye, even if he was biting his lip. “I was wondering if you’d like to help me unwrap something.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows went up, “Something?”

“Something, like maybe, me?”

“Oh yes please.” Gabriel had to fight to keep his voice from becoming a moan. 

Christmas had definitely come early.


End file.
